I want to know what love is
by AAbattery98
Summary: A regular school day turns every-one's lives upside down. A false accusation can ruin your life, a mysterious illness is suspicious and a little thing called love might not be enough this time.


A/N: So I don't know how colleges work, since I'm only up to high school. It's my fault for not being born earlier. Anyway, this takes place in a boarding school type of place – like Hogwarts – but just functions like school as I know it otherwise. Also, they all have their 'powers', some weak and some just hinted. Cheers x

PS: Brief swearing, not too bad. Unbeta'd, so as failtacular as having mistakes in as short a piece as this is, tell me if you spot one.

"I want to know what love is! I want you to show meee-" blares his phone, snapping him awake and drawing other bored students' attention. Professor Coulson stares at him, managing to display the depth of his annoyance and exasperation in a single twitch of his eyebrow.

Why Loki was calling him in the middle of class, he had no idea – the little shit was probably planning something he wants Tony's input on, not caring that not everyone has a free period right now. He knew it was Loki without having to check, as the ringtone was the result of losing a bet. It could be worse but Tony's still starting to regret calling Loki 'Rock of Ages' so many times. Deciding Loki could wait, he goes to turn his phone to silent and to continue his nap.

"I want to kn-" Tony's faster this time, but not quite fast enough as Coulson pauses, points to the door and continues as if nothing had happened. Dramatically and slowly, he walks outside, plops himself down and calls Loki back.

He picks up on the second ring. "I hope you're happy, I may or may not have just used my last 'Get out of detention free' card."

"Tony, shut up and come here," Loki sounds panicked, freaked out, "It's Steve, he's, and he's –" he goes quiet but the connection still holds. Before Tony knows it and without a word to the teacher, he's on his feet, running towards Steve and Loki's shared dorm.

When Tony gets there, Steve is lying spread-eagle on his bed, looking like he had fallen backwards and decided to sleep exactly how he'd fallen. Tony spots a blank-looking Loki standing about a meter away and wastes no time before asking, "What's wrong with him?" and approaching Steve quietly, half expecting him to jump up and scare the shit out of him.

When nothing happens but staring, Loki at him and him at Steve, for another couple of seconds, Tony squats down so his face is next to Steve's and says, "I ain't kissing you."

Loki startles at the voice, "Touch him."

"Well, that escalated quickly." Tony quips, unsure what's stopping him from following Loki's advice. Loki stops his silent mental breakdown to give Tony a withering look, perfected, no doubt, from years of living with Thor.

"Whoa, he's freezing!" With that, he starts methodically checking the temperature of Steve's arms, forehead and hands. They're all freezing cold. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Loki asserts, eyes round, "I found him passed out on the floor, lifted him onto his bed and called you."

Tony's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Okay, why me?"

"I figured you might actually listen when I say I had nothing to do with this, don't think I haven't considered how this looks." Tony presses two fingers to his forehead and rubs.

"We've got to get him to the nurse, Loke."

"Call them, when they show up tell them you found him on the floor and you put him on the bed."

"What about when they ask what I'm doing in your dorm while I'm supposed to be in class. Oh, and how do I explain why I never returned to said class? And who the phone call was from?"

"Why is it up to me to come up with that? So much for Tony the _genius_." Loki stops, realising that maybe it isn't a good time to monologue his frustrations. Taking a deep breath, he continues, "Tell them the phone call was from Steve. Tell them he sounded worried and then you heard a thud and decided to check on him. And it's not like you haven't skipped classes before, Tony."

"Why didn't you call Thor?" The abrupt change of subject jars Loki for a couple of seconds.

"What?"

"Why didn't you call Thor? He would have trusted you. You know that."

"You and the Captain are … closer."

"What's that – you know what, we'll talk about this later. I'm calling, you skedaddle."

Loki thanks Tony with a tip of his head and gracefully slips out of the room, going God knows where.

Tony trusts Loki, he really does. He hasn't had a reason not to for a long time but a niggling doubt keeps inserting itself into his thoughts. What if Loki did do something? But he didn't … why would he?


End file.
